


It's on

by Steftonlover



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, stefton
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steftonlover/pseuds/Steftonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She arrives and gives him a kiss in his cheeks. "Are we alone?" She says in a low tone voice.<br/>"Yes. " he said putting his hands down on her hips. That's all she wanted to hear. "Finally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live shows

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I've never written fan fics before, but this whole shefani thing got me going. Also, English is not my first language (I know, meh) but I did my best, hope you enjoy it :)

It's the live shows, his favorite part. The public gets to see the performances just like they are, no sound effects and all that technology crap that steals the focus from the contestants voices. There are also the commercial breaks, when he can stare all he wants at Gwen, and no one gives a shit.  
So they flirt all night. In or off camera, doesn't matter. He jokes, and she blushes every time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn, she hates the live shows... All those breaks are making her crazy. But there is one pro about it. Blake. And its during the last commercial of the night that she finally gets the time to do what she's been waiting for, so she gets her phone from the red leather chair and sends him a text.  
"We've got the night to ourselves, what do you think about going to your place after this?" She waits for him to check on his phone - something he'll do very soon, since they've been exchanging texts all night. She observes him, waiting for it. And then, he reads it. She's sure because of the damn smutty look on his face. She stares at him while he get up and go to the side of her chair to talk to her:  
"I thought you were going home to stay with your boys? "  
"No, the new nanny is already there. I can go home a little later today..." She says as she leans towards him and throws him some serious bed looks.

She's showing him cleavage... Damn, this woman is hot! She's so gonna make him regret this, but he says it anyways:  
-Well, do you have something in mind then...? Dinner or... He's interrupted by the sexiest laugh he's ever heard. "I've been thinking about you all day long... You know, I chose these panties just for you. I'm not really thinking about dinner." She pulls up her red dress a bit so only Blake can see it. "Ya gonna have to handle me in black lace tonight, cowboy... Though I'm not sure if you can."  
"Hey! We're still mic'd up." She blushes and giggles a little. Gosh, she's gonna get them into trouble. They are told that the show is getting back in a minute, so he turns around to get back to his chair. The tall country man busts Gwen staring at his ass, making him change his mind. "You're making me crazy!" He says. He then leans closer to her ear with his hand blocking his mic and quickly whispers:"By the way, I'm fully able to handle the whole black lace situation. But it's definitely going to take longer than "a little latter" so you might wanna call your nanny. If you keep your stockings on, though, it's a whole other story." Oh, he thinks he can handle her? It's. On.  
She doesn't call the nanny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show ends, they are in separated cars texting.  
"Tell me again why you are not in my car with me?" She bites her lips in frustration.  
"You know why, Gwen. Those damn paparazzi were waiting outside the studio. We don't need more covers on people's magazine, they've made enough money with this whole thing."  
"Shit, I hate when you act all rational. I really wish you were here with me."  
"Yeah, me too... But it's probably for the best. We wouldn't want to put on a show to your driver, right?"  
"For the best? You worked me up all nigh, i don't even care anymore if there's someone watching."  
"I worked you up?! Haha! You were the one that started this whole thing! That black lace move almost got me in a SERIOUS embarrassing situation."  
"Almost? That's disappointing... "  
"Don't be so hard on yourself."  
"I know. You're the one that should do that!"  
"Will do. Anyways... I'm home. Come fast or I'm gonna have to."  
"I'll be there in a sec. And btw, do you always sound so dirty or is it just me?"  
"It's you. Definitely."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrives and gives him a kiss in his cheeks. "Are we alone?" She says in a low tone voice.  
"Yes. " he said putting his hands down on her hips. That's all she wanted to hear. She kissed him in such a passionately way he wasn't sure that they would make it to the sofa. Shey quickly broke the kiss so she could moan on his lips "Finally."


	2. Let me do the honors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are not taking this to the bed, are we?" He had managed to take her dress off and his voice was raspy from the desire. "Not with this stockings, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adults doing very adult things to each other. If you're not old enough, or into de smutty parts, leave now. Or just wait for the next chapter... 
> 
> Btw, It continues right after the first part

His hands were moving all the way up and down over her back with the dress in the way. Even with their clothes still on she could feel his erection against her belly as he pushed her closer to the hall wall. They kiss each other with ferocity. Both of them have been waiting for this all night, and now it's happening.  
The need and the lust can be seen in their eyes as he starts to kiss her neck, making goosebumps go all across her legs and torso. Her eyes are dark with desire and her hands are in his hair pulling him closer to her neck as he suck it there.  
"We are not taking this to the bed, are we?". He had managed to take her dress off and his voice was raspy from the desire "Not with this stockings, no." They kiss each other again, harder this time. His hands are grabbing her ass as she puts her toned legs around his waist to grind on him. That makes him moan. "Fuck Gwen."  
His erection is now painfully big in his pants, he's gotta let her go for a second to take it off... What the hell, is she laughing at him?  
"What's so funny?" He asks out loud.  
"I knew you couldn't handle me in stockings, cowboy! Maybe I should take it off... So you can get your focus back." He grins at her and pushes her against the wall one more time, with one hand pinching her right nipple through the thin material of her bra and the other turning her chin, he could get more room. He bites her earlobe and then sucks hard on the spot of her skin that he knew makes her crazy, leaving a red spot. She moans loud. "Let me do the honors" he said, and he walked them to the kitchen balcony, her legs still crossed behind him and his hands gripping hard on her ass. She's now laying back down on the balcony, legs apart and lips swollen from the kisses. "You are beautiful, Gwen." She smiles and takes her bra of, throwing it on the floor. He kisses and sucks his way down, from her neck to her thighs, leaving marks while her hands are massaging his scalp. He takes his time at her breasts and stomach, until he reaches Gwen's fishnets. She's practically dripping in anticipation.He looks right at her eyes while he rips it, making a hole right _there_. She bites her bottom lip and swears some. He looks at her big eyes and those swollen lips when says "try not to move too much" while he pushes her panties to the side, sticking two fingers in her and moving them in a slow pace. All she can do is moan, hypnotized by his touch. He fastens his rhythm and she starts to roll her rips up, unable to keep still. She mumbles something. "What was that?" He teases her. "Oh, God. Please?!" She say it louder this time. He curls his fingers inside her and stop moving. "Please, what?"  
She grabs his wrist with surprisingly strength. "Just fuck me already, Blake " she begs him. He takes his fingers of her, grinning. "Bend over." She obeys it like a good girl while he takes off all of his clothes. She liked when he was in charge. He would get rough sometimes, and she loved that. She started moving her hips from one side to another. "C'mon, cowboy! You know I have to go home soon." He presses himself against her, his cock brushing over her entrance. "I do." His mouth touching her earlobe at each word. "And that's why I'm gonna fuck you real fast and hard, just as you like it, so you can remember me when you go home alone today, when you don't see me on your bed. And especially when you talk to Gavin tomorrow, feeling sore at all of the right places." She moans and pushes herself closer to him after every word. He's now so hard that he's leaking, and he grabs her ass perfectly molded by the fishnets, filled with need. He tenderly kisses the top of her butt and then smack it hard, before slowly putting his cock inside her, giving her time to adjust. That's the last slow move he does. He starts to slam into her quickly and hard, each thrust going deeper. With his hands at her waist, she arches her back and screams his name like a pro while he fucks her in her stockings on his kitchen counter with such desire he's never felt before and it feels so  fucking good. Waves of heat irradiates from her as she take it all in, his thrusts so strong that she would probably get bruises from bumping at the counter.  
She feels the first wave of pleasure building up, until she can't take it anymore. "I'm so close Blake." He's close too so he places his hands at her shoulders now, intensifying the feeling for her.  
"Cum for me dear. I wanna see your legs shaking and hear your screams." He bites her ear. "Cum for me Gwen." She falls apart under him, his name on her lips while he thrusts into her a couple of times more before spilling all inside her.  
They are out of breath for a moment before she turns around to kiss him, all teeth and tong. He takes a look at three big, purple marks at her neck. "Damn, no make up is hiding that."  
"Who said anything about hiding it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeyy hope you guys liked. Feel free to say whatever right bellow at the comments session ;)  
> Ps: English is not my first language, so I'm trying my best.


	3. Good morning, beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was so hot. Your touch makes me feel sexy and wanted, and the marks that you left in my body are just a reminder of it."

She wakes up early for a Saturday, smiling and taking last night in. The way her cowboy made her feel... Damn! She already misses him. She gets up to go to the bathroom to wash her face and takes her phone to text him, but he had been faster. She reads his two texts:  
"Good morning beautiful! Hope you're not too damaged from last night... I'm really sorry about your neck. And your stockings. Would you let me buy you another one? I miss you already. Blake."  
She looks at the mirror seeing the three marks on her neck and laughs out loud but feels a little bit of pain at her waist so she pulls her shirt up to take a look. Oh. Wow. How the hell did she let that happen? She turns around to look at her back. She gasps and whispers "Holly shit, Blake Shelton!" All she felt last night was pleasure, but now, thinking about it, she remembers his strong hands gripping on her waist, setting up the pace. She had liked a lot. And now there are two giants hand shaped purple bruises at both sides of her waist. She takes a mental note to call her stylish to warn her about that before going trough his second message:  
"I'm heading to the studio at Lincon Street, maybe you can come by later? I wanna kiss the hell out of you. Just so, you know, I can get more inspiration and stuff."  
She laughs at it. Again. Oh my gosh, what's wrong with her? She's worst then a fifteen years old talking to a crush. She types back at him and wash her face.  
"Did you just say that you're writing a song about me or was it just in my head?"  
He answers her fast. "Hey sleeping beauty! I did say that. I can't really think about anything else ;)"  
Damn, this man made her feel special. She started walking to the kitchen to make herself and the boys some breakfast.  
"I'm so going to the studio with you. Just need to drop the boys over at their father's first. "  
"Yee haw! Also, I'm really sorry about your neck (did I say that already?). I Hope dipshit doesn't give you a hard time."  
"Really? Cause I remember different. Something about remembering you...? And yes, you've said that." She finishes making breakfast and goes get her boys ready too eat. When she comes back to the kitchen there's another text from Blake.  
"Okay, you are right. Damn it ! You are always right. See what you do to me? You show a little more of skin to me and I start saying everything that's in my huge head"  
"My boys are up, eating breakfast with them. Be right back."  
"Also, your head looks normal to me. "  
She eats and feeds Apollo at the same time, and explains to the olders how the day is gonna go. While they go change, she goes to her room to get ready, phone already in hands to talk to Blake.  
"Will you forgive me about the sucking and marking your neck thing? I know how you women hate that. I'm really sorry about it."  
Hate? Oh, he was serious at his first message. She thought he was just kidding but he seems insecure as fuck. Holly crap! That Miranda bitch had him really whipped.  
"Blake, baby I loved when you did that. Couldn't you tell when I moaned and grabbed you tighter? It was so hot. Your touch makes me feel sexy and wanted, and the marks that you left in my body are just a reminder of it. "  
He doesn't answer right away so she sends another one. "You can mark me anywhere and anytime you want."  
He couldn't be happier.  
"I swear to god, you are perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter after a big hiatus, I know. But I also know whats coming in the next one, and it's good ;) hope you guys like it!


	4. Show time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might look a little confusing but it will make a lot of sense at the next chapter :P

While driving through L.A. to see him she was having serious second thoughts about the whole show your marks to Blake thing.   
After that morning's exchange of texts, she had decided to surprise her cowboy by wearing a black cropped tank top and low rise jeans to the studio that showed off her belly. But she had just dropped the boys off at their father's, where they would stay during the weekend, when it had started to feel like a really bad idea. 

Gwen planned on wearing a buttoned long green jacket that covered both the bruises on her neck and on her waist while she was with the kids or in public. Though when she was carrying Apollo on her arms from the car to the front door of Gavin's house, where he and the older boys were already waiting, Apollo accidentally dropped his pacifier on the ground. That's when everything went south. She was down to recover it when suddenly her youngest pulled the collar of her jacket to hold himself, what made her two top buttons open. "Shit." She whispered and tried her best to stay behind Apollo.  
She tries to hide it the best way she can and finally put Apollo on the ground when she's at the door, but she knows Gavin saw it. He was fucking staring at her neck. She told the boys to go inside before things got too ugly.   
She starts to say what she was there to. "Apollo has been having earaches. " She was closing the top buttons of jacket again while talking to him. "You need to give him medicine every 4..."   
"What the fuck are those?" Oh, he is mad. He's really mad. "Are you displaying that shit in front of my children? "  
"...hours. The last time a gave to him it was 7am so you give him at 11 am. Sharp. " she is looking at him for confirmation but he doesn't gives her any. "Are you having him over while you're with the kids?"   
She takes a deep breath to compose herself. She should have known something like this would happen.   
"No."   
"So, did you told him or did he just figured it out by himself?"  
Damn it. She would really regret this, she was sure.   
"What are you talking about Gavin?"  
"About how you really love that shit. "He says pointing to her neck. "Such a little slut."  
"Ok, that's it. Apollo needs his medicine at 11 am and every 4 hours. You bring the boys tomorrow at noon, that's the deal. And King need your help with some school work. Bye."  
She walks to the car in silence but furiously and drives madly to the recording studio, only stopping to calm down when she was at the parking lot.   
After 10 minutes she's ok, and she goes inside the building.   
She had been there before, and she clearly remembers a receptionist, but there was no one there.   
She got a text from blake that just said "3rd floor." How the hell does he knows she's here?  
"Okay" she talks to herself. Show time.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo? I encourage ideas/ reviews  
> Or grammar lessons :D


End file.
